becauseitmustfandomcom-20200215-history
Mia Arrabo
Mia Arrabo was the mother of Pia Arrabo and the wife of Jolen-Heli. She debuted in Bishops of Bastard Foremost Part 3, played a larger role in Raunch & Righteous and later a minor role in Raunch Five. Her name is pronounced mie-yah (Maya) but spelled like mee-yah (Mia). She was born in the North African region of Maghrib, known today as Morocco. She was the daughter of Nador Al-Hassan Arrabo, an architect and businessman who was part of a powerful Berber Dynasty. According to her mother Elizabeth, Mia's name was meant to mean "goddess of illusion", but in her father Nador's mind, it was a short form of the Hebrew "Miriam". __TOC__ Early Life/Childhood Mia and her sister Mesha were raised Berber Muslims in a time where Morocco's political and religious relations were turbulent. The girls often traveled with their mother, aunt and cousin Ishtar. Elizabeth taught Mia and Mesha how to read palms and wanted to make them both seers. But Nador put a stop to that after Ishtar's mother Maria was accused of witchcraft. Facing public beheading, Maria returned to Portugal and left Ishtar with her husband. By the late 1430s, the Portuguese tried to take the Moroccan citadel of Tangier, which held very rich historical culture to the Berber people. It was through this successful battle that Nador instilled honor and dignity into his daughters regarding their faith and heritage. Some time later a Portuguese assassin said to be sent by the Catholic Church tried to kill her father. Nador had the hitman beheaded and his body skewered on a wooden post to let the fowls of the air feed on. Adolescence & Religious Faith Mia soon became wary of all Christians (Catholics) and often prayed and asked Allah to destroy the Roman Church. Elizabeth often bragged to her associates that she could put hexes on people she disliked and secretly offered to teach Mia how to do it. But Mia stopped asking that others be killed after her mother's friend, a French psychic, dropped dead while card reading at a public fair. Mia also feared being publicly beheaded and got rid of all literature on divination and palmistry; she even burned her tarot cards. To distance herself from her mother, Mia often took Mesha into town to shop for jewelry and clothes. Also, Nador made dozens of trips to the deteriorating city of Rabat to help move its inhabitants back to Fez. One family he helped settle was named Iberia. From this family was a boy named Zar, whom Mia grew to like. Adulthood When Mia turned 19, her mother Elizabeth (now a local soothsayer) foretold that Mia would wed a great and powerful man and arranged for Mia to marry Zar Abi Iberia, now a nobleman whom Mia openly despised. Mia claimed that Zar had changed from a mild-manner young man into a "whoremonger of a thirsty dog" who wanted to "lap water from her brook" with his "filthy tongue". Elizabeth would try to put Mia and Zar together at public events, but Mia often ignored him. For this, Zar would flirt with cousin Ishtar and sometimes with young Mesha. Mia took the bunt of Zar's advances only to protect her little sister. Lord Arrabo convinced his wife to wait until Mia was 21 before marrying her off. This gave Mia's father time to orchestrate a plan to get Mia away from Zar, Elizabeth and the city of Fez. ''Raunch & Righteous'' For her 21st birthday, Mia was sent by her father on a trip to Constantinople with her sister Mesha and her cousin Ishtar. One day while shopping in the market place, she ran into a cleric named Jolen-Heli. Lord Jolen was head of a nearby Church and he asked Mia if she wanted to join his Congregation. At first Mia turned Jolen down, but after Jolen mysteriously healed her sister of malaria, she became infatuated with him and his strange powers. Days later, she joined his congregation. She often met with Jolen during the evening hours when no one was around so that they could have privacy. Mia finally came to the conclusion that Jolen was not of this world. She asked Jolen if he was sent from Allah. Jolen said he wasn't. She asked him if he was a Christian. Again, he answered no. She asked him if he was a Judaist. Jolen finally told her, "I am the Masked your Bastard." Mia and Jolen got to know one another better by meeting in public. They talked about the fate of the Byzantine Empire and the great city of Constantinople, which was on the verge of all-out war with the Ottoman Empire. But whenever Jolen asked questions about her martial status, Mia made it clear to Jolen that she was engaged to Zar Abi Iberia and that Jolen was welcome to attend the wedding. But Jolen could see that Mia wasn't happy with her fiancé and asked why she was so eager to wed. Mia then told Jolen that her mother once said she would meet and marry and total stranger who was very powerful. Mia said that her mother was wrong about the man being a stranger because she knew her fiancé Zar since she was young. Jolen told Mia that her mother was right about the stranger. Mia saw Jolen as a gentleman she could speak her mind to, whereas Zar viewed Mia as property who had no say in any matter. Friendly flirting occurred between them, but Jolen never went too far. He also made Mia laugh and for this she enjoyed his company. For his kindness and understanding, Mia offered to make Jolen a cassock so that he didn't look “out of place”. Mia also got a job as a seamstress at a noble’s estate, which gave her access to the sewing materials she needed. Mia found herself being drawn into the Holy Father Church with its Sacred Lumi-Visian Writ that foretold the coming of an Information Network on earth known as the Universal Library. Mia was told by Jolen that she was the Chosen One to be the vessel for what the Eber people called The Promised Key and The Living Cipher. On the night before Mia was to return to her homeland, she told Jolen that she wanted to "have his child". On the day Mia was to return to Fez, she stayed behind and sent Mesha and Ishtar home. Because Mia sent her younger sister and cousin back home while she remained in Constantinople, Mia was worried that her father would send agents of his estate to look for her. To explain her last minute actions, Mia later wrote a letter to her father about how she'd met Lord Jolen and fallen in love with him. Mia continued to date Jolen, becoming more and more infatuated with him. To her, every moment with Jolen was intoxicating, a drug of joyful bliss that she could not live without. He was mysterious, yet very kind to her. Mia was captivated by the masked man and within a few weeks, she married him. Sometime later, Mia received a letter from her father and, to her surprise, he wasn't upset with her at all. Lord Arrabo confessed that he purposely sent Mia to the great city to "find herself". He knew that Mia didn't want to marry Zar and that she'd be unhappy if she stayed in Fez and that a free spirit shouldn't be caged. Mia shed tears of joy not only for this revelation, but upon discovering that she was with child. When Zar found out that Mia was married to Lord Jolen, he married Mia's cousin Ishtar only to spite her. In May of 1450, Mia gave birth to her first and only son, Jolen Dindar. She fell in love with the child and devoted her life to the Holy Father Church. Jolen became her lord and master and she served him faithfully. Sensing that war would break out in Constantinople, Jolen sent Mia and newborn Jolen Dindar back to Fez until he could discover the intentions of the Ottomans toward the Holy Father Church. Mia's father Nador was overjoyed to have her back on the family estate, but her mother Elizabeth was displeased with Mia's choice to marry Jolen and she hated teh baby. She told Mia to kill Jolen Dindar before he grew up and found a way to destroy the entire world. When Mia refused, Elizabeth said she would smother the child while he slept. Nador told Elizabeth that if she did anything of the sort to harm the child, he would have Elizabeth accused of witchcraft, hung upside down in the estate courtyard and have Elizabeth vertically sawn in half. The estate guards watched Elizabeth at all times, for they knew that she would try to harm the child, despite the threat of torture. One day Elizabeth bragged to her coven members that she put a hex on the infant. When Mia's son was six months old, a metal mask like Jolen's grew in on the child's face. Mia wanted to abandon the boy, but Jolen appeared to her and told her that Dindar was special. Shortly after Mia moved off of her family's estate, Elizabeth came down with malaria and died monts later. Mia stayed with her sister Mesha until 1453. Jolen once again appeared to Mia and told her that it was safe to return to the city. She returned to the imperial capital to find that the Turks had taken over and the Holy Father Church was in good favor with the Ottomans. She remained in the Congregation where she raised Jolen Dindar until he matured and became Bishop Pia Arrabo. ''Raunch Five'' When Pia became an Arch Bishop, he became Mia's new lord and master on earth and Pia deemed her as the "Holy Queen Mother" of the Church. Pia made statues and shrines in her honor, but Mia just wanted Pia to obey his father and live righteously. Mia was grieved to discover that her son was having sexual relationships with the Lady Bishops under her supervision. She often warned the young women to stay away from her son. Many of the the women Pia slept with did not take heed to Mia's warning and they ended up being excommunicated when they threatened to expose him. Mia eventually decided that she would leave the Church if Pia didn't cease with his lascivious activities. Pia finally agreed to stop "being a whoremonger" and settle down. But he was about to do so with a Greek named Atropos, a Lady Bishop whom Mia openly detested. But Mia's resentment toward her son's mistress ran deeper than being an over-protective mother. She suspected that Atropos was a spy for the Christian Church sent to infiltrate the Congregation. Her motherly instincts proved to be right when Atropos tried to castrate Pia and made an attempt on Mia's life. Mia had been a victim of abuse in the past, but when Atropos attacked her, Mia had become skilled with a sword. Mia did not kill her son's mistress, but instead let Pia dispose of Atropos as he saw fit. Mia stayed around long enough to see her son rise to the rank of Cardinal of the Church. She served under her son for many years before she left the Congregation and returned to Morocco to live on her family estate after her father and mother passed away. Later Life Jolen often came down and spent time with Mia and his celestial power preserved her even in her old age. Mia died in her son's arms on the night of October 13, 1537. Pia was deeply saddened over her death. Mia had a public funeral, but her remains were buried in a field, at the base of a large mastic tree just outside of Fez. Only Jolen-Heli and Pia Arrabo knew the exact location of her grave site. Mia lived to be 109. Mia Arrabo Gallery ---- Category:Bishops of Bastard characters